Perfect
by ijs.forever13
Summary: She had known the Winchesters her entire life. In spite of knowing their secret of being hunters, she soon begins to fall for older brother, Dean Winchester. Though he only sees her as a little sister, she sees it as something more. Will their differing ways get in between a blossoming relationship, or will the family business in turn ruin a bond that couldn't be broken?
1. The Beginning

**One**

Sarah McKinley was granted with a life that many would consider a blessing. Her father, George owned a business and her mother, Taylor was a well-known lawyer. Though having no other siblings, Sarah was very close with her parents. She loved them both dearly and if ever she lost them, she would lose all hope. When she asked, her parents gave and if they refused, she understood their reasoning. She hardly got into trouble at all until the age of fourteen. It was the summer of 1999 when her parents were coming home from a party they had been invited to. She was told that it was when her parents were coming home from a party they had been invited to. She was told that it was a Gala. They were driving home late that evening when an oncoming drunk driver collided with their car. That was the year before she entered her first year of high school as a freshman. She lived with her Aunt Mariah for a time, but her aunt was unable to control her niece despite being a Catholic. Sarah couldn't take anymore of the confinement of her aunt's house and so her aunt recommended for Sarah to live with a family friend, John Winchester.

Now John Winchester had two sons: Sam and Dean. Sam was the younger brother of Dean. Sarah fought against her aunt, promising that he's be good. Sarah had been living with her aunt for a year and her aunt was already fed up with her niece's rebellious tendencies. Her aunt was relentless. She believed that John could help change Sarah's ways because she seemed to be unresponsive when she was ask to do anything by her aunt. Sarah had known Sam and Dean growing up. She would often hear her father talking with John over the phone, and if by any off chance that they would come by for a visit, Sarah would mess around with the Winchester brothers. Both Sam and Dean were like her older siblings. Sam was sixteen, a year older than Sarah. Dean was five. Sarah had packed her bags and got into the 1967 Black Chevy Impala when John arrived at her aunt's house. "Are you going to kick me out too if I misbehave John?" Sarah asked as John had driven up in front of the motel. John chuckled lightly because Sarah knew of the close relationship he had with her father. The two of them were close friends and she was aware of the tone she would use around John. "No, but I'll teach you how to use that rebellious attitude of yours against others." John said.

Sarah, at the time, didn't fully understand what he had meant. Later she will eventually realize John's "words of wisdom". She followed him with her bag inside the motel. "You're bringing Sarah into this mess too?" Dean asked. Dean was the protective older brother and whenever John was away, Dean was in charge. John reminded Dean to play nice with Sarah. Dean was 20 years old and wasn't having any of it. "I'm not going to look out for some little girl dad. I already have issues looking after my kid brother." Sarah glanced over at Sam who was watching television, barely paying any attention to the conversation between his older brother and their dad. He avoided any argument the two of them had together when it wasn't his business. Sam, who was sixteen, was just as young as Sarah. "You three stay here. I'm going out." John said, ignoring Dean's statement.

"Again? Where?" Sam asked, chiming in. Sarah stood quietly in the room hearing the three of them converse with one another. John said that there's this case he's been working on in the next town over and won't be back until tomorrow night. Dean groaned and plopped down on the bed. Guess he was tired of baby-sitting. John left without another word and the three of them sat in silence hearing the Impala drive away. "Thought you were staying with your aunt." Sam said as Sarah joined him on his bed.

"She's a do-gooder. Guess I just didn't like living with her anymore." Things hadn't been the same for Sarah ever since her parents had passed away. In a sense, the brothers could relate with their mother's passing. Sarah had never met Mary, but she had only seen pictures of her that the boys had saved. She heard about the house fire, but she was one of the few that had known that the house fire was just a cover up for something big. "You know that we hunt monsters that try to kill us, right? They're real Sarah and almost like your worst nightmare coming true. We can't be the ones saving your ass all the time." Dean sat up in bed, looking over at Sarah.

"Then teach me Winchester."

"You don't have to do this Sarah. It isn't your choice." Sam piped up. Sarah could tell that Sam was the weaker between the two brothers. Sam had wanted a life outside of this hunting business. He wanted to stay far away from it, but he couldn't seem to avoid his involvement in this family business. Dean smirked and told Sarah that he'll teach her how to shoot tomorrow. The next morning, the brothers and Sarah had gone out to an isolated area. Sam was afraid that Sarah would hurt herself and Dean would get in trouble by their dad. Dean didn't care and Sarah herself was determined to learn how to fight monsters like the Winchester boys. Dean explained to her the mechanics of how to use and shoot a gun. He reminded to keep the gun on safety lock, just so she won't accidentally shoot one of the brothers or any bystanders if put in a real situation. First she was taught to shoot cans, which was in the form of target practice. Every so often she would manage to hit one can of the five that were lined up before her. Dean walked behind and showed her how to properly hold the gun. Sarah felt her heart pound against her chest. It was so loud for she feared that he would be able to hear it. "You understand it now?" Dean asked as she nodded. He stepped away in order for her to shoot and she shot down all five cans. Sarah was pretty proud of herself, but with a reminder from Dean, she had to learn to shoot while the target is moving. Sam was standing idly by watching the two of them converse about Sarah's gradual improvement. "Target practice is over for the day." Dean said.

"What?"

"It's been over _two_ hours."

"I want to try again." Dean rolled his eyes at Sarah's statement. He didn't like it when she whined but set up the cans again. He told her that it was the last time and that was it. She nodded and positioned herself to prepare to shoot. This time she shot each can down directly after another. "In no time you'll be able to shoot one handed." Dean was proud of himself that he had taught someone. Guess he figured that his dad was a good teacher. The three of them retreated back to the motel and Sarah handed Dean the gun after the safety lock had been turned on. In some ways, Sarah was like both brothers. She was intelligent like Sam and not that Dean wasn't intelligent, but she and Dean shared a similar trait that Sam didn't have. Sarah always knew that Dean would look out for both she and Sam, but his actions and attitudes were different than those directed at Sam.

* * *

Sam had gone off to college, leaving Sarah and Dean alone. Sarah was finishing up high school. She was now referred to as John's daughter to many people they had run into. "Going the college route too?" Dean asked Sarah. The two of them had grown close since Sam's departure. Sarah understood why Sam wanted to leave. She too wanted to leave the family business behind, but she worried about Dean. She shrugged and told Dean that she did think about going off to college. "I just worry about you Dean. What do you do when you're alone with no one to talk to?"

"You don't have to worry about me Sarah. I'm 23 years old and I can do whatever the hell I want." Sarah rolled her eyes at Dean's statement. The two of them were sitting in the motel room, waiting for John to arrive. It had been a long time since the two of them had actually bonded and have gotten to know each other. The two of them both saw features that were different to them pervious years before. Sarah had grown to be a beautiful young woman. Her bright blue eyes shimmered in the sunlight, but it was her dark hair that made her eyes pop. She had light colored skin but became tan in the summer. Dean was getting more handsome every year, which is what Sarah started to notice. The way Dean's eyes brightened under the sun's light with it's rays bouncing off them. His smile as radiant as ever. He consistently went to the gym and so his muscles were beginning to grow. Dean went from looking scrawny to built in just a few years, but he still had more to go. Sarah's attitude had improved since her parents' deaths. She almost became herself again, but still she did keep that rebel side for the fun of it. She wasn't the same little girl that obeyed her parents' rules. She was no longer restricted from doing as she pleased. "You're family to me Dean. I always worry about you. Even if you won't admit it, you worry about me too." Sarah was used to Dean's harshness, so his statement didn't faze her at all. When Sarah graduated high school, she too had gone off to college leaving Dean to hunt with his dad.

Sarah enjoyed college as much as Sam did. Sam had gone to Stanford for pre-law and Sarah went to NYU to study journalism. There had been a case in a town in New York that Dean and John had been working on. Dean had stopped by to visit Sarah in her dorm. "You never told me you had a boyfriend." Sarah's roommate, Katie Hansen said to Sarah. This was after the incident that both Sarah and Katie had walked into their dorm room to find Dean looking at a poster on the wall. His head was cocked to one side as he surveyed the detail of the poster. Sarah didn't know if he was confused or intrigued by it. "He's not my boyfriend." Sarah said.

"So he's totally single then? Does he go here?" Katie asked.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked Dean who turned his head to face the two girls. Dean asked to speak with her alone. Sarah followed Dean out of the dorm room and closed the door behind the two of them. Sarah was a Sophomore in college, going on to her Junior year the following fall. "I couldn't come by to see you? C'mon Sarah, we're family and I figured I can show you a few ropes." he smirked.

"Dean, college isn't just about drinking. It's about getting a degree and using that degree to hopefully get a job in the real world."

"Well the real world has monsters."

"You get paid to do your job in this world Dean."

"When did you stop believing monsters exist?"

"I never stopped. I decided to focus on what's important Dean." Dean was angered by this statement that he sauntered off down the hallway. With that being said, Sarah never saw Dean again.


	2. Werewolves of New York

**Two**

It was the year 2005 and Sarah was in her Junior year of college. She was currently studying for her mid-terms that Saturday night. Her friend, Katie was out at a fraternity party. For Sarah, it just wasn't her scene. She had never been the kind to go to parties because she never really had time for them. A knock sounded at her door, startling her. She wasn't expecting anyone to be over, and she knew that it wasn't Katie. She knew that Katie wouldn't be home for another two-three hours. She certainly wasn't expecting any of the Winchester brothers to see her. She knew that Sam was in California at Stanford. She didn't know where Dean was to be exact. She didn't even want to see or talk to Dean since that day he stormed out of her dorm room. She remembered their conversation just as clear as day. She knew how furious Dean had been when she told him that she didn't want to hunt anymore. Though what he didn't know was that she had been doing some of her own research of her own. She stood from her desk and walked over to the door to answer. She was surprised to see Dean stand before her. "What do you want Dean?" she asked. Her arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't going to let him in to the room.

"I need your help." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Dean came back after three years only to tell her that he needed her help. When did Dean ever need her help? She shook her head and walked back into her room. Dean entered the room and closed the door behind him. He grabbed the other chair and sat down at the desk beside Sarah. "My dad found a lead on whatever killed my mom." Sarah wasn't able to meet Mary. From what she has seen in pictures, Mary was a beautiful woman. "My dad hasn't contacted me in days. I'm worried about him."

"Do you know of his last location?" Sarah asked.

"The only thing I have to follow is his journal with entries of his hunting adventures. Look, I don't exactly know where he is but I feel like all of this might lead us to him."

"Does Sam know?"

"I'm driving to California soon. I want you to come with me."

"I can't just leave school Dean."

"So you're going to leave the hunting life forever? You're going to live as a normal person? What we're doing is not normal Sarah and you know that. You and I both can't live normal lives."

"You don't know until you've tried Dean." Sarah went back to her studying. She just couldn't handle Dean's hunting nature. It's as if he didn't care for anything else, but she figured that family was an exception. This was the topic that the two of them had fought about the most. She knew that Dean had never really fit in during the times they had gone to school together. Sam had made a few friends in school, but none of them ever stayed around long enough because they always kept moving. "I'm not having this argument with you again." Dean said. "Just pack your stuff and meet me at the car." With that being said, he stood and walked out of the room. Sarah sighed and started to pack her stuff. She didn't like leaving school and how she managed to catch up with her work, she didn't know. She always had to come up with some sort of excuse for her to leave for weeks at a time. She finished packing up her stuff and met Dean out at his car. As soon as she entered the car, Dean began the drive down the highway.

The ride with Dean wasn't too bad, except that he constantly played Classic Rock. Sarah had nothing against music of the sort, but it was the same tapes on a constant loop. "Do you have anything else to listen to?" She asked him as they were on their way to Stanford to pick up Sam.

"When you're the driver, you can pick the music." Dean said. Sarah sighed and stared out the window. The outside world was full of vast emptiness. They were traveling at night, but it would take them a few days to an entire week to reach Stanford. For just a moment, she enjoyed being alone with Dean. Though, the younger Sarah might've enjoyed being alone with Dean even more. She glanced over at him as he drove. She surveyed every part of his facial structure. From his green eyes to his lips that she had once dreamt of kissing one day. His hair that she had once imagined running her hands through and wondering if his hair was just as soft as it looked. She had thought about looking into his eyes and knowing that he'd be looking into hers without thinking anyone else was around but the two of them. If things had been so much different. If they weren't hunters, if they were just normal people. If she could just have a normal life, she knew who'd she'd be spending it with. Though things weren't normal. The things she dreamt about: holding Dean's hand as they walked through the park, laughing as they rode in the Impala, her head resting on his chest as she slept, and for once, she would hear the words I- "What's the next highway we're taking?" She hadn't realized that the car was stopped outside of a gasoline station. Sarah hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep while dreaming about Dean, fantasizing about all things Dean Winchester. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. The sun was shining bright in her face as she blinked a few times. "Mm… I don't know. I wasn't paying attention." The map was sitting her her lap. Dean sighed and took the map from her. He couldn't really blame her for falling asleep.

Dean wondered what she was thinking about. He looked at the map, figuring out where they were and found the highway that they should be taking. Once the tank was full, he closed the tank and continued on down the highway. While heading down the highway towards California, he had glanced over at Sarah a few times while she had been sleeping. He would smile to himself because for once he didn't have to deal with a nagging brother in the passenger seat. For once, he didn't have to constantly deal with Sam's stomach reactions to food. He had never noticed how beautiful Sarah had become. The two hardly spoke since they left the gasoline station, but that gave more time for Dean to think. He thought about what life would be like if he wasn't hunting. What would he be doing with his life? He couldn't really see himself going places. Unlike Sam who wanted to be a lawyer, Dean was stuck questioning his options. Sarah glanced over at Dean, catching him a few times looking at her. She wondered why he was looking at her, but she was too afraid to ask. She was afraid of the thoughts he had about her. They were close, but she wasn't Sam. She wasn't blood related. Sure they treated each other like family, but Sarah knew full well that Dean hardly treated her like family sometimes.

They arrived outside of the apartment building Sam was staying at with his girlfriend Jessica Moore. Sarah had only met Jessica a few times when she was visiting Sam during Winter break. From the few meetings, Sarah felt that Jessica was a nice girl and was perfect for Sam on all levels. She could see the two of them getting married one day. Sarah waited in the car while Dean when to go fetch Sam. "You're roped into this too?" Sam had now gotten in the passenger seat since Sarah had decided to move to the back. Sarah nodded as Dean got into the driver's seat. For the first time in a long time, it was the three of them on the road. Dean filled Sam in about what they were doing, which was finding John. After a case that they had worked on, Dean had driven Sam back to Stanford. When Sam had entered the room, he found Jessica on the ceiling with flames engulfing her. The three of them were left with John's journal that Dean believed would help them find John. Throughout the months, the three of them were having back to back cases. There would be a few days to a few weeks in between that they would be resting before their next case. Sarah was deciding on going back to school in the fall and Dean wasn't too happy with her idea.

Sarah had packed her bag and was dropped off outside the airport. Dean sat in the car, refusing to say goodbye while Sam had stepped up for the both of them. "Be safe, alright?" He told her. Sarah nodded as the two of them hugged. "You too." she told him. With that being said, the two bid their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Sarah entered the airport with her bag and went to check out. As soon as she had gotten her ticket, she turned around and saw that the Impala was gone.

Sarah had finally graduated from college and was now working as a columnist for a fashion magazine. Fashion had always been one of her interests throughout her life. She was currently residing in Manhattan. She often thought of going back home, but she had no other family to visit besides her aunt. She wasn't sure if her aunt wanted anything to do with her at this point. She was at her desk working when she heard of an animal attack. She heard whispers from her co-workers. It didn't make any sense to her either. Why would there be an animal attack in a city as big as New York City? She knew that animals would only occur in woodland areas. She knew that Central Park in comparison to woodland areas she's seen was no home for vicious animals. She wanted to look more into it, but she had other things to focus on. "What do you think it could be?" Her co-worker, Danielle Carmichael asked. Sarah and Danielle were sitting in the break room having lunch with a few other co-workers. Sarah shrugged as she took a bite of her food. "It's the media. They could be over-dramatizing." she said.

"Oh come on Sarah. You've seen those pictures they put on the news website. Those are some serious injuries, almost wolf-like." Katie said.

"Doesn't it bother you? I don't think wolves even reside here in New York. It's almost impossible." Danielle added.

"They could've found their way into the city from the north. All I'm saying is that it couldn't be wolves. It looks like something else." Sarah finished her food and stood. She exited the break room and bumped into someone on the way out. She muttered 'sorry' under her breath. She looked up and was met face to face with a pair of green eyes. "Sam?" It had been over two years since she had last seen or spoken to Sam. She definitely noticed that he looked a bit older than the last she saw him. A smile spread across Sam's face as he reached out and gave her a hug. She hugged him back, feeling a bit relieved to see that he was okay. "How've you been?" he asked. The two pulled away and had a small chat about the last two years since she's to stay away from the whole family business. She asked him what brought him to New York and Sam explained to her that he read online about an animal attack in New York. "I wanted to investigate and see what's really going on. What is everyone else saying?"

"They're thinking it's wolves, but I doubt it."

"What do you think it could be?"

"Not wolves?" Sarah raised an eyebrow at Sam who rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't know. I'm a bit rusty on all of this Sam. I haven't exactly _hunted_ since I went back to finish school."

"Well whatever is out there, you could be right."

"How about taking this conversation back to my apartment? I get off around 4." She told Sam who nodded and said that he'll be going to do some more research, and then he'll meet her outside her work place. The two bid each other goodbye and Sarah went back to her desk. She wanted to do more research, but she figured that she would get caught. As she worked on her column, she couldn't stop thinking about the images of the attack. The marks on the victims necks, she knew that they were wolf-like but not at the same time. She was so frustrated at what they could be. And besides, why would wolves attack civilians? She asked herself and slightly shook her head. That afternoon, Sarah finished up her work and met up with Sam outside who was waiting for her. She wondered if Sam came here alone or if- "How are you liking New York?" Sam asked. The two of them got into her car and she drove to her apartment. She told Sam that she liked the environment, but she honestly missed home. She parked her car in the parking lot of her apartment building and then the two of them went up to her apartment. She wanted to ask him about Dean, but she was afraid of what he would say. They entered her apartment and she told Sam to make himself at home. "You live alone?" Sam took his seat at the dining table and took out his laptop.

"Yeah, just recently Katie moved out to live with her boyfriend." Sarah sat at the table with Sam as he began to research more information about the so-called animal attacks occurring in New York. She explained to Sam that they were miles away from any woodland areas and that Central Park was no home to those kinds of animals. "Maybe they're werewolves." Sam said.

"I hate those creatures." Sarah muttered under her breath.

"Don't we all." Sam agreed. The two of them were hard at work with the case when a knock sounded at the door. Sarah and Sam both exchanged glances. Sarah hadn't given out her address to many people, especially to Sam and Dean. She stood from her seat and went to answer the door. "Dean?"


	3. The Last Word

**Three**

 _"Dean, don't you trust me?" Sarah and Dean sat in the Impala, idly waiting a few feet down the road from an old shackled building that the werewolves they were hunting have been using as a hideout. Sarah was 18 years old and that Fall she was going to college, or planning to. "Just be safe, alright." Dean said. Sarah nodded and got out of the car as she headed towards the shackled building._

"What are you doing here Dean?" Sam asked before Sarah could say another word. Guess Sam was just as surprised to see his brother as she was. Dean explained that he had heard on the news about the animal attack and drove to New York as soon as he could. "Besides, I heard you were in the city visiting Sarah." Dean entered the apartment building. Sarah closed the door behind him. The three of them went into the dining area and sat down at the table. Both Sam and Sarah were researching about the animal attacks. The two of them agreed that none of the attacks had made sense. "What do you think it is?" Sam asked.

"Werewolves. What else?"

"You think they could be the same ones you dealt with in Colorado?" Sam had pulled up an article that had a similar story about an animal attack somewhere in Colorado. Dean shrugged, but said that there was no possible way that they were from the same pack. "We killed those a few years ago." Dean said.

"They could come back." Sarah piped up.

"If they came back, it would mean that we _didn't_ do our job." Sarah saw the look in Dean's eyes and sank in her seat. She was tired of having to deal with Dean constantly drilling the thought into her mind that she had messed up. She knew her mistakes, but it wasn't her fault that she had gotten hurt. Sam looked back and forth between the other two. He was confused. Neither Sarah or Dean had spoken up about what happened that night when they were hunting a pack of werewolves on a case together in Colorado.

 _"Why couldn't you just let me do the case by myself Dean?" Sarah winced as Dean tended to her wounds. "Why did you have to barge in there? I had the whole situation under control." She gritted her teeth as Dean washed her wound and began to stitch it up. Dean didn't say a word as he stitched her wound. He didn't want to tell her the truth. He kept his mouth shut, which only left Sarah to think that she was at fault for everything that had happened that night. "Just drop it." Dean said._

"I was fine Dean." Sarah said.

"Hey Sam, why don't you go out and ask about the victims. You know, to see if we're _really_ dealing with a werewolf." Dean turned his attention to Sam. Sam nodded and got up from his seat, and then he left the apartment. Dean and Sarah were finally left alone to themselves. Sarah got up from her seat and walked into the kitchen to grab herself something to drink. "If I didn't go in there-"

"I almost died." Sarah interrupted and took out a bottle of beer. She opened and tossed the cap into the trash. She took a sip and leaned against the counter. "If you hadn't gone in there, I would've been fine. What made you barge in there all of a sudden?" Sarah hadn't seen Dean in two years. She noticed that he looked a bit older and his hair had grown out. Dean grabbed himself a beer, popping the cap and took a sip. He shrugged, "I don't know. I was worried for you I guess."

"If I wanted backup, I would've said so. There must've been something else on your mind."

"Like what? I wasn't going to let you go into that place alone Sarah. You're crazy to think that I'd let you."

"I was eighteen. I didn't need to be babysat. You knew fairly well that I was able to handle a case on my own Dean. I mean, weren't you in my position once?"

"Yeah, but it's different. You and I are two different people."

"How Dean? Tell me." Sarah crossed her arms over her chest. She had set her bottle down and was now facing him. When he didn't respond right away, she let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "I knew it." She walked past him. Dean reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. It made Sarah turn her head to look at him. "What?" Again Dean didn't say anything, but released his hold on her. Sarah was confused as to why he was acting so strange. She wasn't sure on whether she should leave the kitchen or stay. A knock at her apartment door sounded, breaking the silence between the two of them. "It's open!" She called out. It was Sam who entered the apartment with information. He explained to them that they were dealing with werewolves and gave the pictures of the bodies that were taking at the crime scene. Sarah and Dean looked at the pictures. "Son of a bitch." Dean muttered under his breath and casually tossed the pictures on the counter. He exited the kitchen. Sarah followed Dean who had exited the apartment and went out to the Impala. "What is it?" she asked. Sam had followed after her.

"We should've finished the job." Dean said.

"You didn't kill them?" Sam asked.

" _Someone_ let one of them go." Dean shot a glance at Sarah.

"Why are you still blaming me for this? Fine Dean, you think you're so tough? You can handle this case by yourself without my help because it seems like you don't need me anymore. Guess I'm too rusty for the job." Sarah walked back into her apartment and shut the door. She hated the fact that she constantly had to be babied by Dean. He would never see her as an adult. She was 24 years old. She thought by now that Dean would stop treating her like a child.

* * *

Sarah had let the brothers do cases on their own. She had completely isolated herself from them, only because she and Dean would never see eye to eye. After dealing with the werewolves in New York, the boys had moved on to town after town. Sarah was left in Manhattan to write her columns for the fashion magazine company she had worked for. "So who was that guy that you were talking to during lunch break?" Danielle asked Sarah. The two of them were sitting in a coffee shop. Katie was planning to join them later that afternoon. It had been a few months since Sarah had last talked to Sam and Dean. Sarah explained to Danielle that she had known Sam since childhood. "He's basically like family to me." Sarah said.

"You never thought about dating him?"

"I think it'd be too weird. Sam and I are really close. I couldn't see myself dating him."

"Why not?" Katie asked when she joined the Sarah and Danielle at the coffee shop. "What about that Dean-guy?"

"Don't mention his name to me." Sarah said.

"What happened?" Danielle asked.

"It's a long story. I don't want to talk about it." Sarah took a sip of her coffee and let out a sigh. Every conversation she and Dean had together, it never ended well. She wished that they could agree with each other for once, but she knew that Dean often had the last word. "It's just that we have a rocky relationship and it's been that way for a few years now."

"I'm sure you two will work it out." Katie said. "I'm sure there's a better explanation for his actions." Sarah nodded, knowing that Katie could be right. Though she knew Dean had changed. She wasn't entirely sure why he changed, but she could tell that he was different.


	4. What If

**Four**

" _September 2008_

 _Dear diary,_

 _Sam and Bobby are both in bad shape, especially Sam. I was getting worried about him. For four months he had been finding ways of getting Dean out of hell. He had slain so many demons that I lost count. Some of the demons didn't want Dean to leave hell, some actually wanted to bring him back. Though a lot of demons seemed to be scared of us, of Sam. Bobby, on the hand, has been drinking. Guess that's how he was dealing with Dean being gone, but then again, I don't know what Bobby's been up to. Sam and I are currently in some motel in Pontiac, Illinois. Why we're here? Sam believes that there are some demons here that could help us, if there were any existence of good demons around. I did have my doubts. To be honest, I just wanted to give up. If Sam knew about my decision, he would flip. He would explain to me that Dean was family and we'd do anything for each other. As much as I would like to agree with him, where were they when I needed them? Where were they when my parents died? Sure I was in the same boat as Sam at not knowing who his mother was, but still. The only person who came to my aid was John, and now he's dead. The boys have surely gone off the deep end when they discovered that John had sold his soul to a demon named Azazel (formally known as Yellow-eyes)._

 _A lot has happened in the last four months since Dean passed away. Wish I could say that I was fine, but the truth was: I wasn't. Dean and I had left off on a bad note. I wish I could've made things right with him before he was ripped apart by those hell hounds. A part of me honestly wished for Dean to come back. Only because that same part of me wanted to physically hold him. I longed for his touches, but I knew that Dean wouldn't look at me that way. There was only one time he did, but that was years ago. I was 24 and Dean, 29. I was just enjoying my 20s and Dean was near to being 30. The first week of dealing with Dean's death was rough. Honestly, I think it was the grieving process that Sam and I both had to endure. After about a month, Sam was on a killing spree. I was in New York at the time and I vaguely remember trying to get through a column, but my mind was just so focused on Dean. I'm just surprised that my boss actually gave me a week to visit with Bobby and Sam. Guess they understood that it was a family matter, but what my boss couldn't understand was that it was more than just a family matter. They thought that it was about a family member passing away and going to heaven. What they didn't know was that it was actually about finding a way to bring Dean back from Hell._

 _If only Dean and I had been on good terms, then I wouldn't feel so-"_ A knock sounded at the door, interrupting Sarah's writing. Sarah set her diary down and stood from the bed. Sam was in the bathroom changing after a shower. She walked over to the door and opened it. Her heart leapt up to her throat as her gazed shifted from Bobby to Dean. "Hey Sarah." Dean spoke her name, but she couldn't really believe that it was him. Sam exited out into the main room, seeing both Dean and Bobby enter. Sam, like Bobby, started to attack him but Bobby held him back. "It's Dean. It's really him." It took Sam a moment, but the two ended hugging. Sarah was glad to see the brothers reunited again. At least those two went through a few rough patches only to be brothers again. She and Dean had it way worse. He never treated her any different from Sam, always like a little sister. "What happened?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I can't remember. After being shredded to bits by hell hounds, I blacked out." Dean replied, but he remembered. He remembered the pain, the torture he endured over the last four months. "What pulled you out?" Sarah asked. Dean showed Sarah and Sam the mark he had on his arm that he found shortly after he had gotten out. The four of them made a plan to find whoever had pulled Dean out from Hell. That evening while Sam and Dean were asleep, Sarah stayed up to finish writing her column. In just a few days, she was leaving Illinois and heading back to New York. She had her laptop open and was also trying to do research on the possible creatures that could've pulled Dean out from Hell. "You're still awake." She hardly noticed the sound of feet shuffling across the floor. Dean sat down across from her at the table. She told him that she could hardly sleep since he came back. When he asked her what she had been working on, she had said that she was working on her column. "You're looking up on what pulled me out, aren't you?"

"Whoever pulled you out must've had a good reason to Dean. Besides, if you didn't come back, then the last conversation you and I would've had was that fight. I don't want us to ever fight again." She looked down at her hands and tried to hold back her tears. Dean reached out and touched her hand as he caressed it gently. "Never again will we fight. I'd hate to fight with you." he said. Sarah looked up and looked into his green eyes. She knew that he was telling the truth and nodded. He told her that it was getting late and that she should get some rest. She closed her laptop and retreated to the bed. Dean was about to head over to Sam's bed, but Sarah grabbed his arm. Her eyes told him what she wanted and he got into bed with her. They laid beside each other. Sarah closed her eyes, resting her head on the pillow. Dean glanced over at Sarah who was sleeping soundly beside him. He smiled a bit and closed his eyes, falling asleep beside her. The next morning, Dean awoke. Sarah's head was now resting on his chest, but she was still asleep. She also had one arm draped around him. He didn't dare move. Sam walked out of the bathroom, seeing the sight before him. He didn't question anything and stayed silent. After a few minutes, Sarah stirred and opened her eyes. She realized that she was on Dean's chest and pulled away. "Morning." Dean said.

"You didn't move?" she asked. She sat up in bed and Dean did the same. He shook his head and told her that he didn't want to wake her. Sarah nodded when Sam chimed in by saying that there was a possible case that they could check out. Sarah got out of bed, grabbed her clothes, and headed into the bathroom. "How long were we laying in bed like that?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. An hour or so maybe. She could've moved in the night."

"It won't change anything."

"I never said it would Dean, but do you ever think Sarah… has feelings for you?"

"That's absurd."

"Why do you say that?" Dean didn't know the answer to that. He didn't know how to answer the question. "Do you have feelings for her?" Dean was wondering when his brother would stop asking questions. Once Sarah emerged from the bathroom, it was Dean's turn. He headed into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Maybe a nice shower would do him good. Though he still couldn't stop thinking about the questions that Sam had asked him. Why would Sarah have any feelings for him? Most importantly, why would he have feelings for her? He didn't exactly feel that way for her, or that's what he had been denying. He couldn't admit it to himself or to anyone about his feelings. He cared about Sarah, but with the fact that they were hunters, the normal life wasn't exactly the best option… for any of them. Why would Dean even consider the normal life? Why would he consider a life that had nothing to with killing monsters and saving people? Though, was that the life he wanted? He hardly thought about getting married. He hardly thought about having kids. He was just having trouble to find a girl suited for him, but did Sarah fit the picture?

For the next few days while Sarah was with the brothers, Dean couldn't stop thinking about last night. Was it the way that Sarah looked at him in bed? Was it the way her head fit perfectly into the nook of his neck? Was it the way her smile instantly took all of the bad away? Was it the way her eyes lit up an entire room? Sure the first person he called was Sam the moment he had gotten out from his grave, but it was Sarah that he wanted to see. For some reason, he couldn't admit it to himself. He couldn't admit it to Sam or even Bobby. Dean wondered if Sarah ever thought about him in the way he thought about her. He knew that she probably thought he only saw her as a little sister. When they were younger and she was learning about the hunting business, yes. Yes, he had to be the protective older brother and he knew she didn't like it. They've fought against each other more times than he could count. He wondered how she ever managed to put up with him. He wondered why the two of them ever got along. He almost felt guilty for leaving on a bitter note with her before he was sent to Hell. Ever since he got out, apologizing to Sarah was one of the first things he wanted to do. He could care less about the person who pulled him out. What he cared about was hurting Sarah.

The look she gave him when he did hurt her and vice versa. Sarah was just preparing to head out to New York. "Sarah, can we talk?" Sam had gone out and Dean was left alone with Sarah in the motel room. She was packing up her bag and had to be driven out to the airport. Sarah nodded, "Sure. What's up?"

"I know that this is the last time we'll ever see each other until we decide to drive up to see you in New York. I just don't want to end on a sour note and there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it Dean?"

"Well, I don't know how to go about expressing my feelings because I'm not really used to doing this. I mean you know my luck with girls. I… I know I've been treating you like a little sister, and I know you don't like that sometimes. You know full well that I can't help myself sometimes. I can see now that you're older and capable of taking care of yourself. I know sometimes you don't always need our help, but I need you."

"You need me? Dean, I don't-" Sarah was interrupted when Dean pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his arms wrap around her waist. She had been wanting to kiss him for so long, but she couldn't man-up and do it. Neither of them heard the door open, Sam entered seeing the two of them kissing. "Oh. Sorry. Should I come back?" Dean and Sarah pulled away. Sarah blushed with embarrassment and turned her head away. Dean gave his brother a look and Sam shrugged. "I'm going to put my stuff in the car." Sarah cleared her throat, picked up her bag, and walked out of the motel.

"Well things have escalated quickly between you two." Sam said as Dean was packing up his stuff. Dean uttered the words 'shut up' to his brother and headed out the motel. "Hey, I'm not going to deny anything. I'm happy for you two."

"Not a word to Bobby about this, and besides, nothing else happened." Dean put his stuff and into the trunk. Sarah was sitting in the Impala, waiting for the brothers. Sam and Dean got into the car. Dean started the car and began the drive down the highway. The car ride on the way to the airport was silent. The three of them hadn't spoken a single word since they left the motel. Sarah got out and Dean helped to get her stuff out of the trunk. "I hate saying goodbye to you." Dean admitted. Sam was waiting in the passenger seat. Sarah sighed and nodded in agreement. She wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and his arms wrapped around her. "You'll see me again soon. I'm sure." she said. Both of them knew the truth. Both of them didn't want to fully admit to the other that this encounter would be the last. They pulled away and Dean reached up to touch her cheek. "I'll visit when I can. Maybe after when all of this blows over, and we decide to give ourselves a vacation."

"Goodbye Dean."

"No, see you later." Dean leaned in and kissed Sarah. They pulled away and Sarah grabbed her bags. She waved a goodbye to Sam before heading into the airport. Dean watched her go before entering the car. "You okay?" Sam asked. He too hated to see Sarah leave them again.

"I don't know." Dean said before starting the car again and driving off down the street.

* * *

" _July 2009_

 _Work has been awfully slow today, as it always is. Yet today I feel like things have changed. I don't know if for the better or worse. The guys have told me that they managed to find who pulled Dean from Hell. It was an angel named Castiel, one of the messengers of God. I have never met Castiel, but guess I will intend to one day. Tomorrow is my birthday, but I wish I could see Dean and Sam. We still communicate with each other, the three of us. I'm glad that we're able to talk to each other. Though I believe I know for a fact that whatever's happening with them isn't over yet. Something bigger, something greater is gunning for us. Whatever it is, the Winchesters are a part of it somehow well according to Cas anyway. Wish that there is a way I could help, but guess I'm just useless now._

 _"Dean and I have been getting close now. Sam notices that. I wonder if it bothers him or maybe he's happy for his brother and I. Maybe he's been waiting for the moment that Dean and I will be together. I wonder if Bobby knew. I had my doubts, but I know that Bobby will find out somehow. The more Dean and I talk, the more I begin to fall for him. I have never experienced a feeling for Dean like this in years, not since Dean was a teenager. To be honest, Dean was cute at the time. When Dean admitted to me that he needed me, I couldn't fully comprehend at what he was getting at. Did Dean ever need me before? I still couldn't believe Dean had kissed me that night. Honestly, I never expected him to. I always thought Dean kept his feelings to himself sometimes and could never find ways to express those feelings."_

Sarah closed her diary as she sat at her desk in her apartment. She was feeling lonely now that Katie had moved in with her boyfriend. She would talk to both Katie and Danielle at work. She would also see them from time to time, but at the end of the day, she was alone. As she was in deep thought, she hardly paid attention to anyone coming in. "Sarah. We need to talk." Sarah was startled at the sound of a strange voice. When she turned, she saw that it was Castiel. She was confused as to why he was in New York. "Cas, what are you doing here?"

"It's about… Dean."

"Is he in danger?"

"No."

"Then what is it Castiel?"

"He wanted me to give you a message."

"A message about what?"

"He didn't exactly say, but he said he'll meet with you at a cafe tomorrow for lunch." Without any other words, Castiel left. Sarah wondered why Dean couldn't just call her, but then she realized that Dean could've changed his number and lost hers. The next day, she went to the cafe around lunchtime as Castiel had instructed. As she arrived, she saw the Impala sitting outside. She smiled a bit and entered the cafe. She looked around the room and spotted Dean sitting at a table. It had almost been an entire year since she saw him. She approached the table and was relieved to see that he was alone. Dean saw Sarah walk over and smiled. He stood as she reached out to give him a hug. "I missed you Dean." she smiled.

"Missed you too Sarah." The two sat down. A waiter walked over and took their orders. "How've you been?"

"I've been good."

"Oh, I got you something." Dean pulled out a box and handed it over to Sarah. "Since it's your birthday, I figured I should get you something." Sarah couldn't believe that he remembered her birthday. She thought that he would forget, especially with what's been going on lately. She took the box and opened it to reveal a diamond bracelet. She wondered how he could ever afford it. "Dean, I love it. Thank you." She put on the bracelet and admired it. Dean smiled, seeing that she was loving her present.

"You thought I'd forget your birthday."

"We haven't celebrated a birthday in so long Dean. We barely celebrate Christmas together. The three of us should do that." Dean nodded and told her that he'll tell Sam. The two of them ate lunch together in the cafe, talking about stuff that's has been going on in the past year. After lunch, Sarah and Dean went out to his car. They got in and Dean drove back to her apartment building. They went up to her apartment. As soon as they entered, Sarah kissed him. She couldn't hold back any longer, especially since she has waited since their very first kiss. Dean couldn't hold himself back either as he reached behind and began unzipping Sarah's dress which had fallen the floor. Sarah pulled off Dean's shirt and proceed to unbuckle his pants. Dean lifted her in his arms and carried her into the bedroom as he kicked the door closed. He laid her down and got on top. His lips moved to her neck while she let out soft moans. It had been a long time coming for the two of them to experience a moment like this together. Honestly for them all, it was worth quite the wait. Sarah had never given up hope that Dean would one day be hers. Hours later they laid in bed together with her head resting on his chest. Sarah listened to the sound of his heartbeat. It calmed her. It was relaxing. Dean had fallen asleep with an arm wrapped around her and for a split second, Sarah thought what life would be like with Dean Winchester.

The thought of marrying him always crossed her mind, but she knew that it would never happen. The two of them couldn't imagine living a normal life. There was always a question of: what if they could just get away from the hunting? What if they were just in their own little world? What if there was a world with no monsters? What if monsters weren't real? What if monsters was just a figment of everyone's imagination? What… if…? Sarah let out a sigh and closed her eyes, falling asleep on his chest. _If only that was possible…_ Was the thought she had fallen asleep with in her mind.


	5. An Alternate Life

**Five**

"That'll be all thank you." Sarah hung up the phone and sat down at her desk. She looked down at her notepad at her list of things she had to finish. She was planning the dream wedding of a life time and wanted everything to be perfect. Sarah was a successful business woman. She was simply living the dream. A knock came at the door and she called out that the door was open. Sam entered the room. She smiled almost immediately when she saw him. She stood from her desk and went over to him. "Hey baby." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. "Mmm... how's my girl doing?" he asked.

"Just confirmed that our wedding will turn out the way we want it to turn out." she answered.

"The way _you_ want it to turn out." He corrected. "You ready to head out to dinner?" Sarah nodded and grabbed her bag. They headed out of her office and went to the elevator. The doors opened and they stepped inside. A few floors down, the doors opened again and another man stepped in. Sarah looked over and saw that the man looked familiar. "Do I know you?" she asked him. Dean looked over at her and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "No. I don't think so." Dean wasn't sure why she was talking to him. They would cross paths at work, but she never acknowledged his existence.

"Oh. I say that to everyone who works here, sorry." Sarah turned her attention back to Sam and kissed his cheek. Dean watched the two of them, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Though, he felt that he must've them somewhere once before. He shook the thought out of his head as the doors opened on the main floor. They all stepped out of the elevator and went their separate ways. Sam and Sarah walked out to his car, then got in. Sarah didn't know why Dean Michelson seemed so familiar to her. It was as if she had seen him before in a dream, but if she ever told Sam, he would've thought that she was crazy. Sam began the drive to the restaurant. Why did it seem like he knew that guy in the elevator? Sam arrived in front of the restaurant, parking the car in the lot. The two got out and headed inside the restaurant. They were shown to their table. They sat and were given their menus. They ordered their food and drinks, which left them room to talk. "How was work?" Sarah asked Sam.

"Busy, and you?"

"Sam as it's always been." Their food was served and Sarah began to eat. Almost immediately, a sharp pain came to her head and resulted in a quick flash of an image. She saw two guys, well the back of their heads and they were in some car. "You okay?" Sam was concerned. Sarah nodded and resumed eating, but she wasn't okay. That image had bothered her for the rest of the night and she lost appetite to eat. Sam wasn't sure why Sarah was acting differently. He suggested that as soon as they get home, she should get some rest. "You're right. I'm working to hard." she said. After their night out, Sam drove back home. Sarah took her shower and got dressed once they had gotten home. She got into bed and closed her eyes. Hopefully she would sleep of the headache that she was beginning to have. The next morning, she was eating breakfast and watching the news. The news reporter was talking about a series of animal attacks that have been arising this last week. Images of the victims flashed on the TV screen. For some strange reason, a part of her wanted to investigate those victims. She wanted to see the bite marks, whether if an animal _really_ attacked those victims. Why was she thinking this way? She turned of the TV and finished her food.

Sarah got ready for work and drove to the building. She entered the elevator. Just before the doors closed, a hand slipped in-between. The doors opened and Dean stepped into the elevator. He pressed the button for his floor and the doors closed. "Did you see what was being reported on the news this morning?" he asked her.

"You saw that too? I mean, it just doesn't make sense though. Animals in LA?"

"I just want to look at those bite marks. You know, and do some research?"

"Have you been having weird dreams?" Sarah wasn't sure if he'd be honest with her. After all, the two of them have never spoken before yesterday. Dean nodded, "Yeah. That I was... I mean, this guy was- was- hunting monsters and he had two people with him." Sarah explained to Dean the two 'dreams' that she was having. Both seemed too real to be actually dreams. When Sarah entered her office, she sat at her desk on the computer. She not only had the image during dinner, but also while she was asleep. The recent image was more vivid. The group of people were being attacked by a monster, a vampire. She thought it was ludicrous. There were no such things as monsters. It didn't stop Sarah from doing a bit of research on the computer. She wanted to read more into the animal attacks that happened in the last week. Somehow, the subject irked her. She typed in a few research terms into the search bar. A few articles from the attacks popped up. She read about the descriptions of the victims. She looked at the images of the victims, looking at the bite marks. It didn't look like animal marks.

A knock came at her door and she minimized the window. "Come in." she called out. She re-organized her desk. Dean entered the room. Sarah was a bit relieved that it was only him and not anyone else. "Dean, hi. Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"I... uh... I have a question." he said. Sarah motioned for him to sit. Dean took his seat in front of her desk. She allowed for him to proceed with his question. "Have you... I know this is crazy. I know you're probably wondering why a nobody like me is talking to you. Have you ever felt like you're in a place that you feel like you don't belong in?" Sarah was surprised that she was the only one who didn't feel like that. She, in fact, did feel out of place with the environment that she was in. She nodded and was thankful that the door was closed. The two of them could have a conversation alone without anyone listening in. "I did a bit of research on the uhm... animal attacks that happened. I looked at the images and I don't think they're caused by an animal." Sarah maximized the window to show Dean. She felt comfortable talking with Dean about all of this. She couldn't answer that either.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. The descriptions are saying that their bodies were drained of blood."

"You think it's something like... vampires?" Dean chuckled lightly. "Oh come on, now you're just talking nonsense." Sarah wasn't laughing. She was looking at him with a straight face. It was then Dean realized that she was being serious. He apologized, but suggested for them to check out the bodies of the victims. "You're serious about working together on this?" she asked.

"I'm just as serious as you are about these things being vampires." Sarah nodded and told Dean that she'd meet him downstairs in the main lobby after work. Dean got up from the seat and exited her office. Throughout the day, Sarah couldn't stop thinking about those victims that were affected. Why was it bothering her so much? She felt that she was destined for something... else. She didn't know what it was. Maybe she could talk to Sam about everything, but she wasn't sure he'd understand. After all, Sam was thinking that something was wrong with her and she would be only talking crazy to him. Though, she couldn't allow herself to think that way. Sam must know something. After work, she met up with Dean in the main lobby and the two went back to her place. Sam wasn't too happy with this, but Sarah explained to Sam about she and Dean's situation. "So, the three of us are having strange dreams lately." Sarah was actually surprised that Sam was dealing with them too.

"I don't know why I've been having them, or uh... we've been having them."

"Did you hear about the animal attacks this past week?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do about it?" Sam was confused as to why Dean was even at their house. Sarah explained that her dreams included the three of them somehow working together. "I think... I think we're the only ones who could figure this out. Everyone seems to be so scared to even do anything." she said.

"We don't know anything yet." Dean said.

"Maybe we should try to examine the bodies." Sam suggested.

"First, how do we even deal with what we're dealing with? Whatever it is that we're dealing with." Dean spoke up, looking between Sarah and Sam.

"I think it's vampires. The bodies are drained of blood and the bite marks look human. The victims... I doubt they were attacked by an actual animal of any sort." Sarah said. The next day, Sam had gone to do some more research on vampires by going to the library while Dean and Sarah went to the hospital's morgue to check out the bodies. Sarah's hypothesis was correct. The bites looked to be caused by humans and was told that the bodies were drained. Dean and Sarah got in her car. "How do we track this thing?" Dean asked.

Sarah shrugged, "Maybe we should see if there were any witnesses, survivors to these accidents." Both Sarah and Dean drove around town to ask around if there were any survivors from the attacks. Yet, no one wanted to comply. The two, three of them were left alone to figure all of this out on their own. "I don't know how all of these victims are linked." Sarah and Dean met up with Sam back at the house.

"They seem to have something against wealthy people apparently. I mean these people aren't related to one another, except through this one company." Sam explained.

"I know the boss. Yeah, it's making sense now. These people work for him, but why are they being killed?" Sarah asked.

"Do you think they're pissing off the boss?" Dean didn't want to be left out of the conversation. He thought he was making an effort by attempting to contribute to the conversation. "I doubt the boss is a vampire." Sam said.

"We'll just have to provoke him."

Sam and Dean thought Sarah was crazy. They weren't even sure if the boss _was_ a vampire. "Vampires only come out at night." Sam said.

"Well I'm going to visit him anyway after work."

"Be careful." Dean added.

"I'll call for back up. I'm not stupid to go in alone." Sarah said, but she felt that a part of her said otherwise. It was as if she was meant to handle business by herself and didn't need any help. Just like Sarah had said, she went to the company of Stan Reynolds. Just as she was entering the building, Stan had just stepped out of the elevator and out onto the main floor. "Miss Fischer, how may I help you today?" Stan asked with a smile.

"Stan. I thought we were on first name basis."

"Oh that's right. Sarah, right?"

She nodded, "I'm just curious to know if you've heard about the tragic animal attacks. I hear the victims used to work for you."

"Tragic loss indeed. My condolences to their families. They must've provoked the animal."

"What could provoke an animal?"

"Well, if that animal feels threatened in anyway I'm sure. Why are you asking me these questions?"

She shrugged, "Just curious is all. I want to get some tips, you know when I go camping. I would want to be aware of what I'm dealing with. Have a nice night Stan." She turned and headed towards the entrance. Before she even reached the doors, Stan was before her within seconds. It startled her. "Why are you leaving so soon? We've just barely started." Stan bared his fangs and Sarah began running.

"Come on Sarah! You can't hide from me. Your heart beating is a beautiful sound." Sarah was hiding from Stan. She texted Sam the details about Stan. As soon as she hit send, Stan had found her. He pulled her from her hiding spot and pinned her against the wall. "Mmm... you're so appetizing. Whoever has you is a lucky man." Stan was about to bite into her neck when he was tackled to the ground.

"Get her out of here!" Dean called out. Sam nodded, but Sarah was stubborn. She wanted to help Dean. Again, Sam and Sarah were stopped from leaving the building. Soon enough, they were surrounded by five vampires. "This one will be a fine vampire." One of the vampire girls was eyeing Sam. Sarah scowled at the girl. Everything after that happened in a blur.

* * *

"No!" Sarah woke in a cold sweat. Her heart was racing against her chest. She looked around the room, frantic. It was still dark outside. "Hey, what's going on?" Dean entered the room. Sarah didn't know why Dean was awake, but she didn't care about that. She explained to him that she had this strange dream. "I wasn't... here in Manhattan. I was... you were there and Sam. It felt so real." Dean sat down on the bed and turned on the light in the bedroom. Sarah was in her bed in Manhattan, but she felt as if she had been transported somewhere else.

"I know what you're talking about Sarah. I had a similar dream too. Look, it's probably nothing that you should worry about."

"No, this is serious Dean. The dream that I had, whatever it was: you and I weren't... _us_. We were two completely different people. We didn't even know-"

"Tell me more tomorrow." Dean interrupted as he took Sarah's hand and caressed it gently. "You're probably still in shock from it all."

"What do you think it means?"

Dean shook his head, "I don't Sarah. I don't know."


	6. Little Secrets

**Six**

That same morning, Sarah was at work. She was too busy focusing on the strange dream she had last night. She couldn't understand as to why that dream had to happen. "How about joining us on a double date? You, me, Mac, and Dean." Katie sat down at the table. Sarah and her friends were having lunch. She exchanged glances with Danielle before answering Katie's question. She agreed to go on a double date with Katie and Mac. "I'll tell Dean and tell you what he says." Sarah said. She finished up her lunch. After lunch break, Sarah headed back to her office when Katie had caught her just in time. Sarah was just about to round the corner and head over to her desk. "What's going on with you?" Katie asked. Sarah furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She didn't know what Katie was referring to exactly. She replied that nothing was wrong, but Katie said otherwise. "I know something's wrong with you Sarah. Tell me what's going on."

Sarah took a deep breath. "Look, this is going to seem a bit crazy. I just had this strange dream last night, and it's been bothering me ever since. I don't know why it happened, or what lesson it's trying to teach me. I wasn't myself. I was working a different job, not living in Manhattan. Yet what I was doing... it didn't feel right. It didn't feel like it was something that I was meant to do. I know you're not going to understand."

"Whatever it is that you're going through Sarah, I know that you'll figure it out." Katie said. "I'll see you this Saturday hopefully?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, I'll text you." She walked back down the hallway to her desk and sat down. All of this was stressing her out, and she was in desperate need of a break. After work, she drove to her apartment. Dean was still in the city. She entered her apartment, closing the door behind her. Dean was watching TV in the living room when she arrived home. "Hey, how was work?" Dean asked. Sarah went over to him after she had taken off her shoes and joined him on the couch. Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulders. If their life was normal, Sarah would've loved relaxing with Dean. There was nothing to worry about. There would be no monsters to kill. It would be just the two of them together, watching TV in the living room. "Stressful. My friend Katie is inviting us for a double date this Saturday." she said.

Dean nodded, "Sure, I can stick around a little longer. It just gives me more time do this." He leaned in and kissed Sarah's lips. He brought a hand up to caress her cheek. Sarah kissed him back and leaned back on the couch. Dean got on top of her. He reached over to take the remote and turn off the television. His lips moved to her neck while his hands roamed her body. Sarah could hear her heart beat against her chest. She bit her lip gently as Dean began to unbutton her blouse. She reached out and helped him pull his shirt over his head. Dean kissed down her body. His hands at the hemline of her pants as he began to unbutton them. Dean stood and picked her up as he carried her to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed. Just as he was about to unbuckle his pants, Castiel entered the room. "Cas!" Sarah got under the covers to cover himself up.

"Perfect timing Cas." Dean sounded more annoyed than surprised.

"Sorry. Where's Sam?" Castiel asked. Sarah and Dean exchanged glances. Dean told Castiel that he left Sam but hasn't been able to contact him since. "I'll leave you two alone now." With that being said, Castiel left the apartment just as quickly as he had come in.

"Does he always pop in unexpectedly?" Sarah asked. Dean unbuttoned his pants before joining Sarah in bed.

"Yeah. He needs to stop doing it, or he should learn to give a warning." Sarah cuddled close to Dean. She rested her head on his chest. Dean wrapped an arm around her and admired at how beautiful Sarah was. He was lucky to have her. That Saturday, Sarah and Dean parked the car outside of Katie's place. This was the first double date Sarah had ever gone on, especially when Dean was her date. She wasn't sure how much of an impression Dean would be on Katie since their last encounter back in college. Sarah and Dean walked up to the front door. Sarah reached over to ring the doorbell. The two of them waited a few minutes until the door opened. "Sarah, hey. Come on in guys." Mac had answered the door. Sarah had only met Mac a few times since the day she was introduced to him through Katie. Sarah and Dean entered the room. Mac told them to make themselves at home. Katie was almost done with cooking. Sarah and Dean sat down in the living room. Mac had joined them, leaving Sarah to introduce the both of them. It was then Katie had called out to say that dinner was ready and everyone moved into the dining room.

"Dean, we didn't think you'd be able to make it." Katie said.

Dean glanced over at Sarah and turned his attention to Katie. He shrugged, "I gave myself an extra few days before heading back to see my brother."

"How sweet of you to stay."

"So Mac, I heard you got a promotion." Sarah wanted to avoid any conversation that would make her talk about she and Dean. She honestly wasn't sure of how long their relationship would stand. Mac smiled, "Yeah it's great. I really like the pay. It's much better than before." Dean wasn't thrilled that they were talking, but he let his jealousy mind wander elsewhere. Katie wasn't liking it either so much that she asked Sarah to help her with dessert in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Katie asked. Sarah knew how jealous Katie would get, but her choice on making Katie jealous was unintentional.

"I was just making small talk. What else do you think I'm doing?"

"Why do acknowledge Mac's promotion? I didn't even know he had one."

"You pay little attention to the person you're dating, but more attention to Dean. I don't think it's fair to me that you're accusing me. I'm hardly doing anything but talking."

"Sarah, I'm sorry. I've been so stressed out lately, but there's something I've been meaning to tell Mac. I don't know how he'll take it." When Sarah asked, Katie explained to her that she was pregnant but didn't want Mac to find out just yet. Sarah said that her secret was safe with her and congratulated her on the news. Katie proceeded to take out the dessert and brought it to the dinner table. Sarah brought out the small dessert plates. "You have a beautiful home." Dean had glanced around the house while Sarah and Katie were talking in the kitchen.

"Thanks." Mac said. When the girls had emerged from the kitchen, they found their boyfriends laughing at some joke said by Mac. As they were having their dessert, Sarah was glad that Dean was getting along with her friends. After dinner, the two friends parted ways. "It was nice meeting you Dean." Dean and Mac briefly shook hands.

"You too." Dean smiled. Sarah and Dean exited the house, heading back to her car. As she drove down the street, Sarah couldn't help but wonder if there was a possibility that she could have kids. _Not with your line of work._ Her mind told her, but Sarah refused to listen. She had to try at least. Hopefully once this all blows over, she and Dean could have a wonderful life together - just the two of them.

* * *

Dean was now leaving and hated to say goodbye to Sarah. He leaned in and kissed her lips. "We'll see each other again soon. You, me, Sam - the three of us will be together again." Dean's words of assurance gave Sarah a bit of motivation. Sarah nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. She felt his arms wrap around her. Dean kissed the top of her head and with their last final goodbye, Dean walked out the door. Dean again was finally back with his brother, who casually stated that they had another case to work on. Dean didn't mind getting back on the grind. After a week of vacation, Dean had motivation to kill monsters. "How was your trip?" Sam asked. "How is Sarah doing?" Dean was curious about Sam's sudden awareness for Sarah's safety. He wondered if his brother has always been like that. Though he couldn't blame Sam. He was the same way with Sarah before and still is to this day. "If you want to see her, she's in Manhattan and she's doing fine on her own."

"I bet you two had a great time." said Sam.

"The best." Dean smiled at the memory of he and Sarah. A memory that Sam will never know because it was his little secret. Yet, Dean realized that it was more than just a fondness for Sarah that he discovered. It was the fact that he was in love with her. If only their lives weren't caught up in this whole hunting business, the two of them could settle. But presently, how long would their relationship last? Castiel immediately appeared, just a few minutes after Dean had arrived. "Dean, you're back. We've got some work to do." Castiel told them.


	7. Christmas Miracle

**Seven**

As more problems arose in the real world, a few had risen within Sarah's daily life. All this talk about demons and fallen angels gave her more reason to stay away from the fight. She just didn't want to be involved any further. She was enjoying the normal life as it is. She was safe, knowing that her life wasn't in danger. Yet, it was the life of Sam and Dean that she was worried about. She knew that both brothers would go through extreme measures to bring the other back from dying. The question she most often thought about was: would the brothers give up a life of hunting for the normal one?

" _December 2012_

 _It had been three years since the last Dean and I saw each other. The last we ever saw each other was during my 25th birthday. It was almost Christmas. Sam and Dean hardly ever celebrated Christmas together. Guess it was just a rare occasion that they do get to spend Christmas. I wish I could see them for the holidays. It would be nice. The snow has finally come, setting on the streets of Manhattan. The apartment suddenly feels empty without Dean, even though he was here for an entire week. I do miss the brothers. I miss all of our crazy adventures together. Christmas had never been a great time for them either. I remember when I would celebrate the holiday with my parents. We would have Christmas dinners at our house. We'd try to invite John, but he was always busy and promised he would come the following year. He never showed up to any of the dinners. I so badly wanted to see Dean then, and even now, my wish is still the same. I've set up decorations around the apartment just for the fun of it. I liked being in the Christmas spirit, even though there's no one to celebrate it with. If only some miracle could happen._ "

Sarah closed her diary and sighed. She sat at her desk, contemplating on whether or not she should head over to the staff Christmas party at the office. It was just a week from Christmas Eve, but still the boys never called. Castiel hadn't bothered to show up either. She was unsure of his whereabouts. Her phone rang and her heart skipped a beat. Yet when she saw the caller ID, her heart sank. It was just Katie calling. She picked up her phone and answered. "It's about time you answered. Are you avoiding my calls?" _Yes._ Though Sarah's replay to Katie's question was a big fat no. Katie proceeded to ask [confirm] whether or not Sarah was planning to go to the staff party tonight. Sarah was undecided and has been for a while since the announcement from their boss a week ago about the staff party. "I guess I'll go." Sarah said. Katie knew something was wrong, but she didn't want to speak up about it. The two friends ended their short conversation. Sarah got up from her desk and began to get ready for the party. She arrived at the office, parking the car in the lot. Of all the places she could go to, it had to be the office. She got out of her car and headed into the main lobby. She went up to the floor where the party was being held. She stepped out on her floor and was immediately greeted by her friends, Katie and Danielle. "Mac's around her somewhere with Tori." Katie said.

Tori, or Victoria, was the 2-year-old daughter of Katie and Mac. Also, the goddaughter of Sarah and Dean. Mac had proposed to Katie on New Year's Eve, just months after finding out Katie was pregnant. Sarah had gone to their wedding the year before, about six months after Tori was born. Sarah couldn't have been more happier for her friends. Though, this year she was hoping to see her boys but she figured that it wouldn't happen. The boys have been more focused with the problems that surrounded them that she assumed they forgot about her. "It's almost Christmas Sarah, you shouldn't be sulking." Danielle always reassured Sarah in hopes to make her feel better. She and Katie both saw something was wrong. Mac came over with Tori, whom Sarah thought was growing so fast. Tori reached her arms out towards Sarah with a big smile on her face. Sarah couldn't help but smile back. Tori was the happiest baby Sarah has ever encountered, always smiling and always laughing. Sarah took Tori from Mac and kissed her cheek. "She's growing so fast!" Sarah exclaimed. "Stop growing." During the party, Sarah did try to enjoy it as much as possible. She played around with Tori who somehow loved to be chased around the room. Everyone learned that once Tori was set down, you couldn't pick her back up. Someone _did_ manage to catch her, but it was neither of her parents or Sarah herself. Sarah saw whose arms Tori now resided in. "Dean?"

"Hey gorgeous, you missed me?" Dean asked with a smirk. Tori was set down and returned to her parents. Sarah approached Dean and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. Dean chuckled and hugged her back. "Missed you too." He kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that for a few moments until Sarah heard someone clear their throat. She pulled away from the hug and saw Sam had come in behind Dean. She hugged Sam as well, just as equally glad to see him. It had been so long since she had seen Sam that she had almost forgotten what he looked like. Sam indeed looked different, much older in fact. Though they were a year a part, Sarah noticed the stress he has been through over the last three years or so. "It's good to see you Sarah. We promised to see you for Christmas." He told her as the two pulled away.

"Well, gang's all here." Mac and Dean gave each other a brief hug. Dean introduced Mac to Sam. The two shook hands. Sam was formally introduced to Katie, Danielle, and little Tori. "Surprised to see that you two could make it out here." Katie said, holding Tori in her arms. Though Tori refused to stay long in her mother's arms. She was reaching out towards Dean, calling his name. Dean refused to give in to the little girl, but eventually he couldn't help but reach out and take her. Sarah saw that Dean had taken a fondness for Tori. She saw a sparkle in Dean's eyes that she had never seen before. She saw that Sam and Danielle were talking with each other. It had been a long time since Sam had a real relationship. She knew what Sam wanted as well and what he often thought about, which was a secret he kept from his brother. "We came all this way to see Sarah. Christmas isn't the same without her." Dean nudged her gently. Sarah smiled, looking up at Dean. The party was soon dying down. Everyone had agreed to go over to Sarah's place to talk. Sam and Danielle refused to leave each other's sides when they arrived at the apartment. That left Sarah and Dean to talk with Katie and Mac. "Sorry I missed your wedding." Dean said.

"It's okay. You're forgiven Dean. We're not going to hold it against you." Katie smiled.

"What have you guys been up to?" Mac asked.

Dean shrugged, "You know, some very business matters we had to attend to. We were unable to find some break time, but we managed to have a couple of days off." Sarah knew what those 'business' matters were. The boys have never stopped hunting since the day Dean left Manhattan. Mac nodded, thinking only that Dean was talking about a business company where he worked. Sarah silently laughed at the idea of Dean being in a stuffy office room, but she wouldn't mind seeing him in a suit. Her mind wandered aimlessly without even noticing that Katie was trying to ask her a question. "She's day-dreaming again." Katie had seen the look on Sarah's face. Sarah shook her head of any thoughts about Dean that crossed into her mind.

"What were you day-dreaming about?" Dean asked.

"You guys don't mind if I steal Sam for a bit?" Danielle and Sam approached the group. Sarah and Katie exchanged glances while Sam exchanged glances with Dean. Sarah shook her head and spoke for the rest of the group. "No not at all."

Katie smirked, "Have at it." Danielle rolled her eyes and smiled, telling everyone goodbye. With that, she left the apartment with Sam. Tori had crawled onto Dean's lap and was now asleep as Dean held her in his arms. "You're a ladies man Dean." Katie teased.

"I only have eyes for _one_ lady." Dean quickly glanced over at Sarah, who blushed.

"Sarah, would you mind if Mac and I crashed here? We don't want to risk driving across town with the storm heading in." Katie asked. Sarah shook her head and said that the extra room was all theirs. Katie thanked Sarah as Mac had gotten up to grab the bags from the trunk of their car. "I should put Tori to bed. She's exhausted from meeting so many people." she added. Dean nodded and passed Tori over to Katie who picked her up, carrying her out of the room. Mac came in with the stuff and retreated to the guest room. Sarah and Dean were finally alone. Sarah stood and went to brew a cup of coffee. Dean followed her into the kitchen, placing his hands on her waist as the two waited for the coffee to brew. "What were you day-dreaming about?" Dean repeated his question from earlier. Sarah still felt his hands on her waist. She bit her lip, thinking about the moment they 'almost' shared before being rudely interrupted by Cas. Sarah shook her head and poured her cup once the coffee was finished brewing. She didn't want to tell Dean her fantasies that replayed throughout her mind. She felt Dean's hands run down the side of her body and around to the front. Dean lifted the bottom of her dress. His hands slipped underneath her panties rubbing gently. Sarah bit her lip and set the cup down on the counter. "Dean…" Her breathing became shortened and her heart rate quickened.

"I won't stop until you tell me what you were fantasizing about." He said seductively into her ear, which sent chills down her spine. She couldn't believe what Dean was doing to her, but she didn't mind. In fact, she enjoyed it. She turned around to face him and push him against the fridge. "I can show you better than I can tell you Winchester." She reached her hands down and began unbuttoning his pants. Dean was caught off-guard by her sudden movements, but nonetheless, he was enjoying it as well. Sarah continued by pulling his pants down and proceeded to pleasure him. What she was doing rendered Dean senseless. There was more to this girl than he had ever thought possible. Dean picked her up and set her on the kitchen counter, still away from the steaming cup of coffee. He pulled down her pants and positioned himself between her legs. "Giving me an early Christmas present?" She smirked. Dean smiled, only because he waited for the exact moment to happen. They had to keep their moans suppressed. Neither of them wanted to wake their guests in the other room. Sarah felt a connection with Dean that she hadn't felt with anyone before. Dean pressed his lips to hers as he kept going with the movements. When they were finished, they retreated back to Sarah's room all while leaving the full cup of coffee on the kitchen counter.

The next morning, Sarah awoke in bed with Dean asleep beside her. She smiled, but she noticed how old Dean was getting. He was 33-years-old and still living the hunting life. She often wondered if he ever thought about settling down. She was in love with him, but she didn't want that love to get in the way of everything that's been going on. Dean's hair had grown a bit longer than the last and of course, his facial hair began to show. She was about to reach out and touch his cheek, but she didn't want to wake him. She would rather have him sleep. Sarah got out of bed, sliding on her pair of panties, and put on Dean's shirt. She walked out of her room and quietly closed the door behind her. Both Mac and Katie were awake. Tori was still asleep in the bedroom. "This your cup of coffee last night?" Katie motioned towards the cup on the counter. Sarah nodded and took the cup. She placed it into the microwave to heat it up. She was about to start making breakfast, but Mac insisted on cooking. "You guys are my guests." Sarah reminded them.

"We want to. Besides, I think you and Dean deserve some time together." Katie smiled. Sarah gave a small smile, thanking her friends. Her coffee was finished heating up. She poured another mug for Dean and carried it to her bedroom. When she got the door opened, Dean was awake and sitting up in bed. She closed the door behind her and handed a mug over to Dean. "Thanks babe." Dean smiled. Sarah took a sip of her coffee and sat down on the chair at her desk.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean sipped from his mug as he watched her sit down. Sarah shrugged and let her eyes wander to the picture frame sitting on her beside table. Although it was the picture of she, Sam, and Dean, they were family. The boys were the only family she's ever known. "Talk to me."

"You ever think about... No, it's stupid."

"Sarah, nothing you say is stupid."

Sarah looked up at him, looked down at the ground, and let out a sigh. She didn't exactly know how to put her feelings in words. She didn't exactly know how Dean would react, which was what she was most afraid of. Though, they've known each other for years so this was okay, right? She was worried that what they were doing would get in the way of everything, the family business. After all, that was what was most important to Dean. Sarah knew Dean loved his job and would never stray away from it. She wondered if there was one moment he thought about being done with it all. Would the world go on without them? Would people still be dying? People die every day, every hour, every second. "Dean... I love you."


	8. It's Always Been Dean

**Eight**

 _*July 1994*_

 _Sarah was celebrating her birthday. She was so happy to be celebrating it with her parents. She was even more excited that John was bringing Sam and Dean over. Sarah finally reached the double digit age [10]. "John, glad you could make it for Sarah's birthday." George and John briefly shook hands. Taylor hugged John. Sam and Dean were standing behind their dad. Dean was 15. He was too 'cool' for a kid's party. Sam didn't have any opinion whatsoever. "Come on in. The party is in the backyard." John entered the house, followed by Dean and Sam. The door closed behind them. The adults retreated to the backyard. Sam held out a present for Sarah to take. He greeted her a happy birthday and she thanked him. Sarah said that the presents go on the table out back. Sam nodded and proceeded to take the present outside. Sarah was left with Dean. Ever since Dean entered his teenage years, Sarah felt that they were growing more and more apart. She was about to say something, but Dean pulled something out of his pocket. "Here." Sarah looked at the box he pulled from his pocket. Dean had never been the one to give the best presents. Sarah took the box from him and opened it. It was a necklace. She took it out from the box. Why would she have any reason to wear a necklace like this? "Promise, don't_ _ever_ _take it off."_

 _*October 1998*_

 _"Honey, you're going to be late for school!" Sarah's mom, Taylor called from the bottom at the stairs. Sarah, 14, was slightly stubborn but she just didn't want to get up. It wasn't because she was bullied at school or it had anything to do with the fact that she barely talked to anyone. She sighed as she got up from her bed and hurried to get dressed. She grabbed her backpack and met her mom at the bottom of the stairs. "I don't want to go to school mom." Sarah said, looking up at her mom. Sarah had always a remarkable resemblance with her mother. The same brown hair, green eyes, and the only thing that was different: their smile. Taylor often told Sarah how her father had captured her heart from the way he smiled at her. "And why not sweetheart?" George, Sarah's dad, approached the two of them. Sarah didn't know how to explain to her parents. She didn't know how to explain what she was feeling. She told them that she'd tell them as soon as she got home from school. Sarah bid her parents goodbye and headed out the door to the bus stop. How was she going to ever find the right words to tell her parents? How was she ever going to explain to them that she was crushing on Dean Winchester?_

 _*August 1999*_

 _Over a month had passed since the accident. Sarah was still living with her Aunt Mariah. Sarah couldn't cope with her parents' death. Despite Sarah's rebellious stage, Aunt Mariah didn't give up on Sarah. Sarah couldn't understand why Aunt Mariah had left her to be raised by John Winchester. She hardly ever saw John, especially during Christmas. She was just upset that he never bothered to show. It was no big deal anyway. She was starting out as a freshman in high school. Sam was a grade ahead, but they sat with each other in the cafeteria. "When are you going to start growing into your looks Sam?" Sarah asked jokingly. Sam chuckled lightly and nudged her. Sarah rolled her eyes and continued to eat her food. She knew that Sam and Dean moved around a lot. Sarah knew of their secrets, but a part of her wanted to be involved somehow. She wanted to help them, especially Dean. After school, Sam and Dean were waiting to be picked up by John. As the Impala drove out front and the two of them got in, Sarah saw that it wasn't John. It was Dean._

 _*December 2000*_

 _"Werewolves - silver bullet, vampires - cut their head off, ghost-" "Burn their bones." Sarah sighed and looked over at John. He had taught her almost everything about what he knew. John raised an eyebrow at her and she added: or anything with DNA - hair, finger nail, etc. Sam was too occupied with school and well Dean, he was just being Dean. "John, do I have to learn everything?" Sarah had always been John's favorite, but he would've never admitted it to any of his sons. Sarah could see it in John's eyes, the way he looked at her. She was a daughter that he never had, even though he loved his sons dearly. He often fought with Sam the most and Sarah the least. He always said that Dean fell somewhere in between. "You will know everything about demons and monsters in no time Sarah." John said. It was often rare that he ever spoke calmly. He was either yelling at Dean or Sam, but never Sarah. Both Sam and Dean couldn't understand why their father was like that. Sarah was patient with John. "Dean will teach you."_

 _*July 2002*_

 _"So these werewolves have a hideout. Sneaky sons of bitches." Dean muttered under his breath. This was one of the few cases that Dean and Sarah had together. Sam was off to college and John was working on his own case. The two had exited the motel that they were staying at and got into the Impala. Dean was talking with Sarah how dangerous werewolves could be. They were relentless and were able to kill anyone who crossed into their path. "Dean, don't you trust me?" Sarah and Dean were idly sitting in the Impala, waiting a few feet down the road from the old shackled building that the werewolves were using as a hideout. Sarah had just recently turned 18 and that Fall, she was planning on going to college. She couldn't understand why Dean had his guard up. "Just be safe, alright." Dean said. Sarah nodded and got out of the car, heading towards the shackled building. She had a gun in her hand, remembering to shoot them in the places Dean told her. She had found her way in and made her way to the rafters above. She counted five. It was a pack of werewolves who traveled together. It was obvious they could sense her presence. She had managed to take down four, but it was the leader who was the tough one._

 _He wasn't going to be taken out without a fight. Sarah was going to give him one. "Hello princess, no knight to save you?" The leader smirked. Sarah wasn't going to play around with his jokes and charged him. It was mostly a game of who was going to come out on top. She was just about to get ready and give one last hit, but Dean had come in to save the day. Sarah was distracted when she heard Dean come in. The leader saw this as an opportunity. He charged her and cut her with his claws. He back-handed her across the face that she flew into some crates stacked nearby. "Sarah, no!" Dean rushed to her side to check that she was conscious, but when he went back to kill the leader, it was too late._ _When Sarah opened her eyes, they were back at the motel. "Why couldn't you let me do the case by myself Dean?" Sarah winced as Dean tended to her wounds. "Why did you have to barge in there? I had the whole situation under control." She gritted her teeth as Dean washed her wound and began to stitch it up. Dean didn't say a word as he stitched her wound. He didn't want to tell her the truth. He kept his mouth shut, which only left Sarah to think that she was at fault of everything that had happened that night. "Just drop it." Dean said._

 _"What are you not telling me Dean?" Sarah wasn't going to just 'drop it' and Dean was aware of that. He shook his head and told her that she wouldn't understand, that she would never understand._

* * *

 _"Dean... I love you."_ Sarah's words replayed in Dean's mind, over and over. The two of them sat in her bedroom, drinking their morning coffee. Dean could hear laughter outside of the room. Inside the room, there was only silence. What was Dean supposed to say? That he loves her too? Of course he felt that way, but- "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry." Sarah stood and was about to grab her coffee, but Dean stopped her. He didn't want her to feel sorry. He stood in front of her and reached out to touch her cheek. "Sarah, I've been keeping this for a long time. I just couldn't find the right words to tell you. I wasn't sure if you would understand. When we were kids, we were just having fun and not caring about what was around us. I treated you like a little sister, yes but guess that was never enough for you. At your 10th birthday, I wanted- I wanted to tell you something, but even I couldn't understand what was going on. I was just overwhelmed with the voice changes, the puberty, the everything. I couldn't control anything.

"We grew older, but we grew apart. You started high school and I was hunting. When you started to hunt at fifteen, I- I wanted you to stop. I didn't want you to be in this at all. I didn't want you to go through what I had to go through. You were persistent. Hunting made us closer, but we were still so different from one another. Then you went to college and I thought I was going to lose you forever. Sam and I still hunted together, but of course, things were never the same. I couldn't see myself without you. You've become one of my closet friends and one of the few people I can trust. Yet, all I kept doing was push you away when you tried to come closer. Even at the time, I was still trying to figure out my feelings and now, I'm in full control of what I want. Sarah, I've wanted you for a long time and never stopped. I just wanted you to have a better life, a life that doesn't include the monsters and hunting in general. I want you to have a life like your friends Katie and Mac, a life that you can get married and have kids someday. I want that for you."

Sarah wasn't expecting for him to say what he had just said. "But what do _you_ want?" Dean didn't answer her. Sarah was expecting him to come clean about his feelings. Why the sudden change? "What do you want Dean?"


	9. Sarah McKinley

**Nine**

 **3 Years Ago...**

 _"We're on a hunting trip and you're looking at... rings?" Sam and Dean entered a jewelry store. Dean rolled his eyes and looked through the cases of possible engagement rings. One day Sam will understand when he gets to that point in his life. Dean wanted to find the right ring for Sarah, but nothing was catching his eye. "Sam's right." Castiel appeared in the store. "You shouldn't waste time looking at materialistic items." Dean knew that they were impatient, but he didn't care. He was going to pick a ring for Sarah, hoping that she would love it. He must've looked at least 50 rings and still hasn't settled for one. Dean remembered how the choosing process always went with him. He remembered Sarah's 10th birthday. John wanted both of his sons to go to the birthday party because he was unsure if they were ever going back to visit them. Dean didn't care at the time. He was 15 and thought he was too cool for a kids party. He remembered buying Sarah a necklace with the little cash that he had left over. He bought the necklace for the main reason that he thought it was perfect for her. That was the same motivation he had today. He wanted to buy an engagement ring that suited Sarah in every way possible and was going to take his sweet time picking one out._

 _A woman emerged from the backroom to ask Dean if he needed help with anything. "Yeah, I'd like to look at this ring." He motioned towards the three-stoned diamond ring. The stone in the middle was heart shaped while the other two were circular. The woman nodded and took it out of the case to show Dean the ring. "Of all the rings in the-"_

 _"Sh." Dean held his hand up to silence Castiel. "How much?" He asked the woman. The woman rung up the price on the cash register and told him the price. He paid the ring and was placed for him in a box. He admired the beautiful ring, knowing that Sarah was going to love it the minute she sets her eyes on it. "Who's it for?" The woman was curious._

 _"An old family friend."_

* * *

Sarah was over at Katie and Mac's helping them prepare the dinner table for their Christmas dinner. It was Christmas Eve. For the first time in a long time, Sarah had all the people she loved under one roof. Sam and Danielle had arrived early to help with the set up as well. Tori was occupied with her toys, sitting on the floor in the living room. "Where's Dean?" Sarah asked Sam once all of the dinnerware was set. Sam told her that he was running a bit late, but he'll be at Katie's house soon. Sarah nodded, anxious. She wondered what Dean had been up to in the last few days. After all, she had seen him earlier this week but not since then. "You're worried about him." Danielle jumped at the sound of Castiel's voice. Sarah realized that she hadn't formerly introduced Castiel to her friends yet.

"What the hell?" Mac asked. Katie hid behind Mac, seeing the stranger appear in their house. Castiel introduced himself to both Mac and Katie. He apologized for his intrusion, but he was only checking up on Sarah. Katie suggested for him to stay, but Castiel said he doesn't eat and quickly left as soon as he had arrived. "What-"

"I'll explain more about Cas later." Sarah interrupted Katie. A knock sounded at the door and Mac went to go answer it. As soon as Dean's voice traveled from down the hallway, instinctively both Sarah and Tori turned their heads. Dean entered the room, greeting Tori first who giggled when he picked her up to give her a hug. He set her down and set the present under the Christmas tree. He then walked up to Sarah and kissed her. "Cas told me you were worried about me." he said. Sarah blushed and told him that she didn't like that he was late.

Dean reached up and touched her cheek, caressing it softly. "I'm here now beautiful." Katie reminded everyone that she didn't want the food to become cold. Everyone went over to the table and sat in their seats to eat their food. Tori wanted to sit beside Dean, but ended up sitting on his lap. "Taking my daughter now too?" Katie asked jokingly.

"I think she loves bad boys." Danielle smirked.

"She's just unable to resist my good looks." Dean said. Sarah and Sam both rolled their eyes, but Sarah silently agreed. From the very beginning, she couldn't stop crushing on Dean even if she tried to. They finished their dinner and moved on to dessert. Afterwards, all the guys retreated to the living room and the girls went to Katie's room. Tori was all tired out and was ready for bed. Katie gave her a shower while Danielle and Sarah talked. "Do you think Dean's been acting different?" Danielle asked. The two of them were sitting on Katie's bed. Sarah was confused by this and shook her head.

"You're sure?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I don't know. You know what, it's probably nothing." Sarah nodded at her friend's statement. She didn't know what Danielle was trying to get at. Katie dressed Tori for bed after her shower and walked into the room with the girls to ask what they were talking about. Sarah asked Katie what Danielle had asked her. Katie gave her reply to say that she thought Dean was just being himself. "Well, personally I don't know him all too well but I don't think he's changed or anything."

"It's not personality. It's more of... his actions. There was just something about him, like he was anxious or something. I don't know, but that's what I thought anyway." Danielle sighed. Sarah wondered if her friend was right. She wasn't sure, but she wasn't going to speak to Dean about it. Maybe she'll find out later tonight. The girls went downstairs to the living room. Dean asked to speak with Sarah alone. She went out with Dean to the patio. It wasn't snowing, but their air was cool. While their friends sat inside talking, Dean could was finally able to breathe. He had been talking with Sam and Mac about his proposal to Sarah. He didn't want either of them to say anything to Katie or Danielle. He hadn't been this nervous to ask a girl a single question in a long time, especially during Sarah's senior prom.

 _It was a night like no other. Prom was coming up soon and Sarah would_ _spend her night at the motel. John had taken the Impala on a hunting trip, leaving Dean alone with her. Dean didn't mind being alone with Sarah. It was the fact that this was the first time they were ever alone together since Sam left for Stanford, and then he was going to be alone when she would leave for NYU. Dean hadn't really gone to a school dance before. He never had the chance to because they were always moving around a lot, only because of the hunting business. Dean didn't really like it. He didn't go to college either, so he never really experienced anything remotely age-related affairs. Of course, he was 23 and didn't look like a high school student. How was he going to fit in at a high school dance? He couldn't let the age difference bother him. He was going to ask Sarah, but how was he going to ask her?_

 _Sarah was working on her homework while Dean sat on the bed, contemplating whether or not he should ask her. He was hardly even sure if she was going to say yes or not. He mustered up the courage to do so. He stood and walked over to Sarah. "Sarah?" Sarah looked up at him with those eyes of hers. He had never noticed how beautiful she had gotten in the last few years. After all, they did grow up together since she left her aunt's place to join them. "Yeah, Dean?" Should he come right out and say it? Or should he build up to it? He hadn't really figured that part out. He had never seen Sarah as more than a friend or a sister kind of a way. He was developing a crush on her, but he didn't exactly want her to know that. He wasn't sure if she felt that way for him. Even if she did, there was no chance for the two of them to even be together. In a fairytale world, she was the princess and he was a knight. "Will you... uh... Will..." He cleared his throat, already feeling his hands start to become clammy. "Will you go to prom with me?"_

"Sarah?" Sarah looked over at Dean. She couldn't believe that her dreams were coming true. She loved Dean since the very beginning, since they started working on hunts together. She remembered how nervous Dean would get when asking her an important question, a question that meant a lot to him. She wondered what he was getting so worked up about and why both of the guys inside had the same look on their faces. She and her friends were left out of the loop, oblivious of what was to come. "Yeah, Dean?"

 _Sarah had bought herself a prom dress. They were still at the motel room. She finished up in the bathroom. This was her first dance that she had ever gone to and it would be her last. She wanted to remember this moment because it meant so much to her. Dean was waiting for Sarah outside in the room. He was fussing with his tie. John chuckled, watching his son. "Don't laugh dad." Dean said and checked to make his hair look good. Sarah emerged from the bathroom and that's when Dean stopped his task. Sarah was wearing a lovely blue dress. Her hair was done-up. Dean had thoughts enter his mind that hadn't been thought of in a long time. Sarah noticed that Dean was staring and she blushed. "You two kids ready to go?" John asked. He tossed the car keys to Dean. The two exited the motel and went out to the Impala._

Sarah remembered when the two of them entered the gymnasium at the school and how everyone couldn't stop staring at them while they danced together. That night was definitely a memorable one. Dean took her hand and held it. "There's something I've ben meaning to tell you. For a long time I've been holding it in. The day that we became friends, I honestly thought nothing could change that. I remember that it was on the night we went to prom together was when I had felt it the most. What I was feeling wasn't strange to me because I have felt it before. Every day sometimes I think of settling down, but we both know that with the hunting business, that dream of mine was fading. Yet, every time when I'm with you, I have hope that one day that it will come true. I know you might've thought that I was being... overprotective. I couldn't help it because protecting you from everything that's out there is my first priority. Sarah McKinley, I love you and I am always going to protect you from harm. You're my closest friend, and you have shown me what it was like to never give up on someone. Even with the family business, it wasn't going to stop myself from being with you."

Sarah watched as Dean had gotten down on one knee. Was this really happening? Was Dean doing what she was thinking he was doing? Dean reached into his pocket to take out the box. He opened it up to her. Sarah gasped in amazement, seeing the beautiful diamond ring in the box. Dean wasn't as nervous as he had been in the past, not this time. This time he was sure of the question he was asking. He had everything planned out in his head, the words he said and what he was doing. He was going to get this right. "Sarah McKinley, will you marry me?"


	10. Hunting is Normal

**Ten**

 _Dean wanted to say how much he felt about her, but he couldn't find the right words to say. As he danced with her, he held her close. He knew that people were watching them. Of course people were going to ask her about him, only because she was with an older guy. She was with a guy that didn't go to their school. How did she acquire, meet a guy like him? He knew what Sarah would tell him. Sarah would say that he's a family friend that she's known for years. She would say that she felt comfortable being with him despite the age difference, which she did not care about. She would say all the things about him that made him the perfect date, the right date. She would go on to tell them that there isn't any other guy in the world who knew her better, that no guy could ever replace him. Dean knew Sarah. If he were to be asked by her classmates, he would say the same exact thing. He would tell them that Sarah meant a lot to him. He cared about her, protected her, and was afraid to let her go. He was going to have to wait for her, and he didn't mind waiting. He didn't care if she didn't want to hunt anymore. It bothered him a little, but he was never going to give up on what the two of them had together. Prom was over the two of them walked back to the car. They sat in the parking lot for a few moments, talking. Dean was glad that Sarah had a great time at her first and last high school dance. He was glad that he was the one who had made it memorable for her._

Dean was waiting for her response, but as soon as the question had left his mouth, Sarah nodded. "Yes!" A smile spread across her face and Dean placed the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. He stood and Sarah kissed his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sarah had never been so happy in a long time. She didn't dare hesitate on answering him because she loved him and she knew that he loved her. The two pulled away and hugged each other. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, holding her close. The two went inside and were immediately congratulated by their friends. Sarah showed her friends the ring and they both gushed over at how beautiful the ring was.

Later that night, Sarah and Dean were at Sarah's apartment lying in bed together. "I wish our parents were here to see us get married." She looked over at Dean who was on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Dean reached out and held her hand as he turned to look at her. He caressed her hand gently and said, "They'll be watching, every single minute of it." Sarah nodded and laid her head on his chest. Dean had agreed to move in with Sarah starting the following year. Sarah was just happy that her life was coming together. Dean wrapped his arm around her, gently rubbing her arm. Sarah slept soundly on his chest, leaving Dean to think to himself. He thought about how his life had been since he was five years old. His life had changed the very moment his mother had died. He remembered how the flames engulfed her and how he held Sam in his arms to carry out of the house. He had heard of Sarah's parents deaths. He remembered being at the funeral, but standing still beside the car. He was 19.

 _Sarah's back was turned to him. She didn't see him, his dad, or Sam. She was oblivious to everything around her. Dean knew that Sarah needed someone to comfort her. He saw that she was with her aunt and some family members around both plots. He watched as Sarah had gone up to speak and everyone was seated to hear what she had to say. He saw that she was holding back tears. "Let's go Dean." John's voice spoke out in a hushed tone. Sam was getting into the car, but Dean didn't move. He refused to leave. His dad was calling him, but he ignored his dad. He felt his dad's hand on his arm, but he brushed it away. Sarah had finished and went back to her seat. As soon as the funeral was over, Sarah was walking back to her aunt's car. Dean made his way towards them, ignoring the words flying out of his dad's mouth. He often obeyed his dad, taking his orders since his dad was an ex-Marine. Dean had no choice, but this time, he was breaking the rules. He had caught up to the two of them. He called out Sarah's name, who turned to see him. "Sarah, honey, let's go." Aunt Mariah said. Sarah didn't listen to her aunt either. As soon as she saw Dean, she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist._

 _"I'm here for you Sarah, always. I promise." Dean told her as he hugged her. Aunt Mariah was attempting to pull the two away, but Sarah held on tighter. She wasn't going to let Dean go, not again. It was then she had decided that she was going to do everything she can to stay with John instead. Dean pulled away, hating to see her aunt roughly grab Sarah's arm, watching the two get in the car and drive away._

Dean never broke that promise. When Sarah needed space, he respected that. Though the biggest thought on his mind was: how was he going to give up hunting for a normal life? Could he ever find a way to do both? Sam and Sarah had it so easy. They both knew what they wanted. Dean himself was stuck in a predicament that he wasn't sure if he could ever get out it. He wanted to avoid facing the problem of having to pick one over the other. He had no college degree. The family business was something he lived for, loved, and although it gave him no pay, it gave him the ability to occupy free time. He knew he had a choice, but he wasn't ready to make it.

* * *

Dean moved in to Sarah's apartment in the new year. Sam helped with the packing and unpacking. It was the three of them again, all together. While Sam and Sarah were talking in the living room resting, Dean sipped some beer in the kitchen. He leaned against the counter, thinking. When it came to the family business, it bonded he and Sam together. He remembered all of the arguments their dad and Sam had gotten into. Of course, Sam wanted to go to college. He had a chance to become a lawyer, but Dean was surprised that Sam never took the chance. Was it because Sam finally found his place? He wondered if Sam ever thought about going back to school and becoming a lawyer. He knew his brother was smart. Through all the hunting the two of them did together, hunting never tore them apart. It was different between he and Sarah. The family business always drove a stake between them. They had their differences, but always found ways to work things out. While Sarah saw an opportunity, Dean wanted to keep her from reaching it. Guess he didn't want to feel alone while his brother was away at college. He never admitted it then, but he saw that now. Sarah was a columnist for a fashion magazine. Dean knew that her parents and his dad would've been proud. He took another swig from the bottle, hearing Sam and Sarah laughing over some memory. Sarah's eyes caught Dean's. He knew that she could easily tell something was wrong. Sam could tell as well. Dean saw that neither of them advanced towards his direction. Guess they had both decided to leave Dean to his thoughts.

Dean finished his beer and went to join them. He sat on the couch beside Sarah. "Sam's moving to the city too." Sarah said the moment he sat down. It was funny how things worked out. Dean was glad that his brother found someone after all these years. Though he knew that Sam still cared for Jess, but it was time for him to move on. "That's great." he smiled. "The gang can still be together." Sam saw that the smile on Dean's face didn't fully reach his ears. Something was bothering Dean. Between him and Sarah, Sam didn't know who was going to speak up about it first. Sarah's phone rang and she stood to go answer it. Now as the time for Sam to talk with Dean. "You okay?" he asked. He was concerned about his brother. Since the day Dean had proposed to Sarah on Christmas eve, Sam had been noticing that Dean was acting differently.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Dean said gruffly.

Sam rolled his eyes. "What's _wrong_ Dean?"

"There's nothing wrong. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me."

"I don't know. You ever think things would've been different if we weren't in the family business?" Sam understood what Dean was getting at now. He shrugged and told Dean that maybe certain events in their lives wouldn't have happened if they weren't hunters. He added that Jess could've been saved and even their mom as well. "You think the family business is getting the way of your relationship with Sarah?"

"I think it is. I just think if I, we, continue to hunt these monsters, life wouldn't exactly be normal."

"Why don't you talk to Sarah about it?"

"We have talked about it and we've gotten into fights because of it. I just don't want to go up to her and tell her because it would ruin everything."

"I'm sure she'd understand Dean."

"She got out of it. She's fine, she's safe. You and I are both stuck with this job. A job that we don't get paid for, but save people. So, I do wish that things were different but even if things were different-"

"You think we wouldn't be together. Is that right Dean?" Dean hadn't heard Sarah enter the room. He didn't even know that she was listening in on their conversation. She stood in the living room while the brothers sat on the couch. "You think if we lived normal lives I wouldn't have fallen for you like I did? Dean," Sarah sat down beside him and took his hand. She caressed it gently, looking at the two brothers. "I fell for you even before I knew you were a hunter. You seemed pretty normal to me. I mean, sure this lifestyle isn't what is 'normal' to everyone else but to us, it _is_ normal. It's a part of who we are. So even if you wish to change something in the past or wish that we weren't hunters, it still isn't right to us - all of us. Even if I got away from the whole family business, it doesn't change the fact that I'm still a hunter."

 _"Sarah, can I talk to you for a moment?" John was about to head out of the motel. He was leaving Dean and Sarah by themselves. To Sarah, John was like a second dad rather than someone she would call 'Uncle'. She nodded and headed out of the door with John. He closed the motel door behind them. The two of them walked further away from the motel towards the car. "I need you to watch out for Dean. While he's busy looking out for the two of you, you have to be there looking out for him." Sarah wasn't sure at what John was implying, but she nodded. "One day I may not be here and Dean will learn to carry on without me, Sam too. You don't ever give up on him, even if you two start fighting. Don't ever give up on him."_

 _"John, why are you telling me this?"_

 _"Sam will be fine on his own, but Dean... Dean needs you. I know he does. You have to remind him that even though he wants to live a normal life, it will never change the fact that he is still a hunter."_

"I just don't want.. I don't want any of our kids to grow up like us." Dean said.

"They won't." Sam told him. "The three of us will all make sure of that. Dad wouldn't want us to live like this, but we are who we are Dean. We're hunters and that's something we can't change." Dean knew the two of them were right, even his dad. He was just glad to have the two people he called family right there beside him.


	11. Officially a Winchester

**Eleven**

 **Diary Entry: 1994-**

Dear Diary,

Dean... I think I love you. I don't know why. You came to my birthday party and I am so glad you did. I'm happy. I've been waiting for a long time to see you. Thank you for the necklace. I will wear it forever. I don't want to tell my parents, my friends. I don't want to tell anyone about my crush for you. I don't think they'd understand. I know you're 15. I know you'll be with lots of other girls, but I love you. I think so anyway. I won't give up believing that one day we'll be together. I will wait for that day. Just you wait and see.

 **Diary Entry: 1998-**

I'm crushing on you. I'm only in middle school. I'm 14 and you're 19. You're so much older than me. I will still wait for you. It's been a long time since I last wrote, but my feelings for you haven't changed. Don't tell Sam because I won't. He won't have to know anything. I am not losing hope, not ever."

 **Diary Entry: 1999-**

Thanks for coming to the funeral. I don't like my aunt Mariah. She's so bossy. I want to live with you and Sam and John. I want you to be my new family. I will rebel against my aunt so she'll be forced to send me to John. I just want to be with you. Every year, you slip away from me. You're getting older by the day. You will never be interested in someone like me. Guess I'll just be like a little sister to you.

 **Diary Entry: 2000-**

I've never seen John so nice before, only around me. I think he knows what's best for me, or maybe he's just looking out for me like my dad would. After all, they were close friends. He taught me everything he knew about the monsters he hunted. He said that you would be my teacher some day. You'll teach me things you know and I'll learn from you. I'll listen and obey. You will teach me how to shoot and fight and everything. I still think you don't have feelings for me. After all, I'm only 16.

 **Diary Entry: 2002-**

Damn werewolves. I hate them - despise them all.

But you... UGH.

You have lots of explaining to do. Why couldn't you let me fight them by myself? Why'd you have to go in and save me like you do all the time? Why don't you trust me? I don't understand.

You're confusing me.

You hate that I'm leaving for college. I just want to stay away from this life as much as possible. I don't like it anymore. I want to be with you but guess college comes first.

I get it now.

You don't want to be alone.

 **Diary Entry: 2005-**

You came by today asking for my help. You want me to go with you. You got mad at me because I wanted to be normal. Hunting _isn't_ normal. I went happily on the road with you, but I had to go back to school and you didn't like that. Sam understands.

When will you get it Dean? When will you get that I don't want this life anymore?

 **Diary Entry: 2008-**

You died and came back. Who the hell pulled you out?!

 **Diary Entry: 2009-**

Castiel, an angel. Didn't know that angels could actually... exist. I kinda don't like Castiel. He can be a jerk sometimes. Glad you two could hopefully work things out and be friends. You and I have a little thing to work out on ourselves. Us? What if things were just... different?

I had that strange dream. I wasn't with you. I was with Sam. It was weird. I wondered what it actually meant. I hope that it doesn't come true.

 **Diary Entry: 2012- Christmas Eve**

YES!

 **Diary Entry: 2013-**

Happy New Year! You moved in. I'm happy that we will finally be married. I can't wait! As I look back through all of the entries in this diary, I can officially say that I will stop using McKinley as my last name. You are the only person I want to be with. I can't imagine being with anyone else, but you. You make my life a million times better. You are asleep as I'm writing this. I wrote about everything in this diary. From adventures to daily life, I've experienced it all with you. I love you and I always will.

You will never have to feel alone ever again. You got me, Sam, Katie, Mac, Danielle, and even Tori! You have a family that will always love and care for you. Life will surely be different from this point and on.

* * *

Sarah closed her diary as she read all of the entries. In just a few weeks she was getting married to Dean Winchester who had been the love of her life from the very beginning. She knew that her parents and his parents would've been proud to see them get married. Sarah was trying on her bridal gown one last time before wearing on the big day. She couldn't stop and imagine Dean standing at the end of the aisle with a smile on his face. She couldn't wait to spend every waking moment with Dean. She couldn't imagine being with anyone one else.

The day of the wedding had finally come. "You are so beautiful in that dress." Katie complimented. She and Danielle were both of Sarah's bridesmaids. Tori was the flower girl. Sarah was packing back and forth in the room, anxious. She had been waiting for this very moment, but wasn't ready at the same time. She had never been so nervous for anything in her life before. This wasn't as easy as a simple hunting trip that she knew what the outcome would be. This was an entirely different experience. "Stop worrying about it. It's probably nothing." Danielle said, which was her best attempt to make her friend calm down. Sarah nodded, but none of the nerves could go away. If only John was around or her parents, then she would be fine. A knock came at her door that startled her. Sam's head peeked in, asking Sarah if she was ready to go. "We'll see you out there." Katie hugged her friend good luck. Danielle did the same and the girls left the room, taking Tori with them.

Sarah faced Sam and took in a deep breath. "Ready as I'll ever be." Sam entered the room and walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her. Sarah did the same, glad that Sam was here. He reassured her that she'll be fine, only because Dean was just as nervous as she was. Sarah nodded as they pulled away. They exited the room and the wedding ceremony began. Sarah and Dean exchanged their vows, and then they were announced as husband and wife. The reception was held outside under a large tent. Seeing all of the faces of their close friends and the family the two of them had left, Sarah couldn't have been any more happier. As Dean was dancing with Tori, Castiel appeared near the entrance of the tent. Sarah walked up to him and smiled, "Cas, glad you could drop by."

"Well, I missed the ceremony. I might as well stay for the reception. Congratulations by the way." Castiel smiled. Sarah wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Castiel reluctantly hugged her back. The two pulled away as Dean approached them and gave Castiel a hug as well. "Glad you made it Cas. I didn't think you would." he said.

Castiel shrugged, "You two have accepted me as family."

"We care about you Cas." Sarah added. "You've looked out for them, especially Dean. Feel free to enjoy the rest of the reception."

Later that evening, Dean and Sarah retreated to their hotel room. "Now you're officially a Winchester." Dean joked. Sarah rolled her eyes as she sat on the bed with him. "Sarah, I'm glad I get to call you mine."

"Why do you say that?"

"Remember those dreams you had... we had? The ones about an alternate universe?"

"Yeah. I can honestly say that it's hard to imagine myself being with Sam."

"Wait, you never told me you were with Sam."

"Oops. Guess I kept that to myself this whole time." She chuckled lightly. "But hey, I'm glad that I'm with you. Sam's... he's never been my type to begin with anyway."

"Good." Dean leaned in and kissed her lips. He ran his hand behind her back and started to unzip her dress. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "How about we leave the hunting life?" Sarah tilted her head in confusion. Did she really hear the words that had come out of his mouth? Was he being serious? She remembered the conversation they had about hunting was their life. There was no way around that. She asked, "Do you really mean that we should try out living normal lives? The kids, the house, the everything?"

"Yeah."

Sarah nodded, "Okay Winchester. You're calling the shots this time." Dean smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

The End?


End file.
